smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grey Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 5
The morning after the party, the Smurfs set out for the dam. Most of them were still so mad from the night before, they couldn't think of anything else other than the Grey Smurfs. "I'll smurf that blue witch the next time I smurf her," Smurfette said angrily. "This smurf agrees, Smurfette!" Hero said. "That impostor Hero thinks he stronger than this smurf." When they reached the dam, Hefty noticed the Grey Smurfs were already there and doing unnecessary alterations. "Oh! Papa Smurf! Look!" Hefty said. Every Smurf stopped and looked on as the Grey Smurfs continued of their alterations on the dam. "Well, I never! You see that?!" Hefty continued. "What are those Smurfs smurfing to our dam?" "They're smurfing it up! Such a beautiful piece of work!" Handy answered. Hefty then dashed past him waving his fist in the air. "By my word, they won't smurf away with this! Let's go smurf them a piece of our minds!" he said. "You're right, laddie! Hey, over there! That's our dam!" Hawkeye added. "Yeah! Let's go!" another Smurf shouted. "Wait!" Papa Smurf shouted, but his calls fell on deaf ears as the Smurfs continued towards the dam. When the Grey Smurfs spotted them running towards them, they quickly formed a line of defense. "Papa Smurf! They're smurfing a canal to take part of our water!" Hefty said adamantly. "Is that true?" Papa Smurf inquired to the Grey Smurf. The Great Chief soon marched towards him and stopped in front of him. "Exactly! We need water, too, to smurf our crops! Do you have any objection to that?" he said angrily. "No!" Papa Smurf answered happily. "It's an excellent idea! We'll even help you smurf the work!" Hefty reacted fiercely as he didn't take too kindly to Papa Smurf's words. "No way, Papa Smurf! Surely we're not going to help them smurf our own dam?!" he snapped. "There's no way I am!" Just then, a grey Smurf identical to Hefty walked past holding a shovel. "I'm sure it's because you're incapable of smurfing such a job!" he sneered. Hefty quickly grabbed his pickaxe and threatened the grey Smurf. "Smurf that again, if you dare!" he shouted as the grey Smurf stood his ground, shovel in hand. "Hefty Smurf! No!" Papa Smurf shouted. Hefty lowered his pickaxe and slowly walked past the grey Smurf. "We'll see who can't smurf the job! Get to work!" he said. Some time later, both Handy Smurfs were inspecting the work currently taking place. "You see, we smurfed part of those logs there to smurf them here and open a new canal!" Grey Handy said, pointing to a new hole in the dam. Handy inspected the situation regarding the hole "But the structure is smurfily weakened!" he said sounding uneasy. Grey Handy just sniggered, "Ha! Ha! Ha! What are you smurfing about? You're the one to be teaching me my job?" he questioned. Handy soon spotted a serious problem with the dam. "Look at that beam! It's not holding! It's dangerous!" he said. Grey Handy followed behind him, feeling very insulted, but he soon changed it to a look of confidence. "Bah! Two nails and nobody will smurf a thing!" he said as he hammered two nails into the beam. "That's badly smurf work!" Handy said. "I'm smurf Papa Smurf and your Chief won't agree!" Grey Handy sniggered again. "The Chief? Once it's done, he couldn't smurf less! And your Papa Smurf," he said before walking away. Meanwhile, Grey Brainy was hiding in a bush when he spotted his normal counterpart walking past him. "My favorite thing is telling on others! Follow me, you'll see!" he said as he spotted the grey counterpart of Lazy sleeping against a pile of logs. "Him, for example! I'll smurf him in the act! Heh heh!" He soon leaped from the bush to confront him. "Ahaaa! Caught in the smurf! I'll tell the Great Chief, and it'll cost you three whacks with the stick!" Grey Lazy woke up and stared angrily at him, as the normal Brainy just stared at them through the safety of the bush. Elsewhere, both counterparts of Hawkeye were busy plotting new holes. "Once we've finished smurfing this hole, we'll have to smurf the pole," Grey Hawkeye said. The normal Hawkeye just stared at him, sweating and puffing. "Till 'we're' done?" he said. "But you've not smurfed anything!" "YAAWWN! That's it, a little more effort. We're almost there!" Grey Hawkeye continued. As soon as Hawkeye planted the new pole, he wiped his head with his cape. "Whew! I wouldn't mind smurfing a two-minute smurf, laddie!" he said between breaths. Grey Hawkeye reacted in shock. "What?! Already tired?" he questioned. He soon spotted Papa Smurf and the Great Chief heading their way. "Uh-oh! There's the Great Chief smurfing this way!" he thought, so he quickly grabbed the shovel and started digging in a random spot. "Well, How's it smurfing along here?" the Great Chief demanded. "Good, Great Chief," Grey Hawkeye responded. "But he's smurfing off like a lazybones!" Hawkeye reacted in shock, trying to explain the situation. "But... but Papa Smurf, I...," he stuttered, as Greedy walked past and sniggered. "That doesn't surprise me about him!" he sneered. Hawkeye got right into Greedy's face. "You, shut up or else I'll tell Papa Smurf you smurfed all the cakes last night!" he snapped. "That wasn't even me, liar!" Greedy snapped back. The Great Chief sniggered. "Not only are your Smurfs lazy, but they don't seem like they get along very well, dear friend!" Papa Smurf soon had a concerned look on his face. "For smurf's sake! This will be harder than I smurfed!" he thought to himself. After a hard day of work, the Smurfs began their journey home. Most of them were exhausted as they had to do all the work as their Grey counterparts didn't help in the slightest. "I don't understand why Papa Smurf accepts working with those Smurfs!" Hefty said angrily. "For once, I agree with you, Hefty!" Hawkeye said. "Well, I don't agree! I think they're very interesting, especially the one with glasses!" Brainy boasted. "Thanks to him, they obey perfectly, because he keeps watch and reports all the cheaters to the Great Chief, who punished them severely. What's more, I think we should smurf the same thing, too...," he continued. This annoyed Hefty to the breaking point. "Hey, Hawkeye, mind if you smurf this for a few minutes?" he said, handing Hawkeye his pickaxe. "Not at all, laddie!" Hawkeye answered, Brainy was still going on an on. "And then, in any case, if Papa Smurf says we have to work with them, there's no smurfing about it, because...," Brainy continued, before Hefty whacked him on the head and thrown him up a tree. "Thanks, Hawkeye!" he said, as he retrieved the pickaxe. "With pleasure!" Hawkeye answered. "I'm going to tell this to Papa Smurf!" Brainy said. Smurf to Part 6 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Grey Smurfs Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles